


Dry n' Mild to Wet n' Wild

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, I don’t want to tag the surprise, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Public Masturbation, Surprise Ending, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Top Nishinoya Yuu, haikyuu kinktober, picks up, worth the read haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: “Should I be worried about doing this?”Tanaka laughed nervously. “Uhhh, worried about being heldcaptive in bed, maybe! But nothing else.”-Orin which your longterm boyfriend Nishinoya has long perfected the art of cheering you up. But when roles reverse and you find out it's not as easy as he made itseem...you enlist his best friend for advice, who knows all too well how to cheer up a man with a dirty mind.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Dry n' Mild to Wet n' Wild

**Author's Note:**

> PF and narrative style, I think this is worth the read!  
> Cross posting some my fave works from my Tumblr!  
> Find me on there! @Shhhlikeme

**-** your boyfriend Nishi and yourself have been dating for just over four years :)

\- He is a great bf, he is caring and funny and fun but most of all:

\- He always knew just how to cheer you up when you were upset or down

\- He called himself the best “Cheer-er upper” and you were inclined to agree  


\- You suffer from minor depressive episodes sometimes which were way worse before you two got together because Yuu literally always knew how to make you feel better  


\- Whether it was going out to buy ingredients for your favourite meal or dessert and making it for you so you could eat in bed  


\- Or hosting an impromptu High School Musical & Cheetah Girls karaoke session for you in your shared living room…. **in costume**  


\- Or it was peppering your face with so many kisses until you were dying laughing trying to catch your breath  


\- Or it was taking you on a drive in his other baby (his luxurious classic car that he spent 6 year restoring) to the mountain top to watch the city lights in solitude  


\- **That** was a sure fire way of cheering you up because sometimes you guys would make his car bounce by making love in it  


\- To Nishinoya, there was something insanely hot about fucking his baby in his baby  


\- You and that car were literally the top 2 out of 3 best things in his life so making love with you in it was the most paramount thing he could ever imagine  


\- Nishi was an extraordinary lover, though it was overwhelming sometimes that his libido was almost unstoppable, he always made sure you wanted to do it before asking for another round  


\- Your boyfriend is a good looking, athletic, horny son of a bitch but he was never pushy with you not once and frankly it made you even more attracted to him  


\- He was the sweetheart that made you tea in the morning, he was the romantic that always took care of the tab, he was the Sex God that made you orgasm 3 times before himself on a good day.... while you felt the direct breeze of the airy mountain through his grasp of your breasts as he splayed you over the hood  


\- **…and** he was the uplifting supporter who smiled at you all the time and bounced off the walls and made you feel as though you couldn’t feel a greater level of happiness  


\- In other words, **he was pretty much the best bf in the world.**  


\- So, when the day finally came in which the best bf in the world was filled with sorrow, it rocked your world  


\- Nishinoya wasn’t only the energetic light of your life, he also was _that person_ for all of his friends, especially his best mate  


\- Yuu’s infectious spirit was desired by all around him  


\- Most people liked him and called him to get a serotonin boost therefore they also noticed when he lost his _“spark”_  


\- You knew that Nishi had been very upset due to the fact that his best friend Tanaka moving across the world to America to be with the love of his life soon  


\- Not much could bring your man’s mood down, **but losing his other-half of a jokester from his high school days unexpectedly...........did.**  


\- The boys were inseparable, which is why yourself and Tanaka’s long distance girlfriend had your reservations when your jokester boys found 2 houses right next to each other in Tokyo to live  


Tanaka in one, you and Nishinoya in the other  


“We might as well all 3 move in together, Nishi. We’ll be able to see Tanaka in his kitchen from our dining room!” You tried reasoning with your boyfriend a year ago in the real estate office.  


“Well, I already asked you if he could move in and you said….”  


“Absolutely not!” You repeated, practically feeling the headache whenever those two were bouncing off the walls when they got together.  


“Exactly! And I listened!” He flashed you a large smile. “So this was the compromise. The deal was that you pick the house and I pick the neighbour! Tanaka and I promised each other back in 3rd year that no matter what, we’d be roommates. But I found the greatest thing in you first, and I fell in love, so the **least** we can do is have him live next door. He’s my best friend, Y/N!”  


\- You caved--seeing the look in his big brown eyes--because your boyfriend was amazing and he did everything for you through the course of this relationship. You’d be evil to deny him this one thing  


***

\- Everything went swimmingly when you 3 moved into your homes. Tanaka came over for dinner every Thursday and Friday night  


\- You three would grocery shop together, and sometimes they would act so stupidly that you literally wanted to make a YouTube channel for them, you were ALWAYS smiling  


\- You didn’t have to listen to them yelling over sports because they took that over to Tanaka’s house  


\- When their club volleyball team would come over, you could avoid it completely now, sending them next door.  


\- Tanaka knew that weekends were couple time though and he respectfully left you two alone so your boyfriend could f*ck your brains out until you were wonderfully sore  


\- And best of all…… you were able to kick them out on Monday nights when your girlfriends came over to watch The Bachelor/Bachelorette and drink wine  


\- It was a dream for your boyfriend and you were happy that he was happy  


\- _**But everyone has to wake up from a dream at some point, right?**_  


\- Well, poor Nishinoya was woken up rather violently when life as he knew it changed. Practically overnight  


\- The same way Nishi had unintentionally broken his and Ryuu’s first promise of being roommates because he found love, Tanaka had unintentionally broken their second promise of being neighbours because _he_ found love  


\- His long distance girlfriend had originally planned to move to Japan after her studies there but when she was accepted into med school in her city, everything had to change  


\- Ryūnosuke had to go to her because their love was as strong as yours with Noya.  


\- Although he was absolutely gutted; No matter how heartbroken Nishinoya was, he knew that if he was in Ryu’s position, and you were in America, he wouldn’t really have a choice to make. He would choose you over anyone, always.  


\- Knowing that didn’t make it hurt any less though  


\- Therefore, Nishi did all he could to help his best friend move, lending him money, driving him to all his immigration appointments, helping him pack, taking all Tanaka’s things into your home's storage, and the hardest part was helping him sell his house.  


\- It was heart wrenching to watch the two happiest people you’ve ever known slowly turn into two of the saddest people you've ever known because they would be leaving each other  


\- But.... as reality would have it.... your “brother” still had to get on that flight that day, and you were left picking up the pieces of your boyfriend starting at the airport  


\- He sulked around the house practically every second he was home, and every time you two pulled into your driveway NIshinoya would gloomily stare at the house next door that used to belong to his best friend, that now homed a nice family of 4.  


\- He even stopped gelling up his hair everyday :/  


~~which tbh you were okay with because your boy was FINE with his hair down~~  


\- But still, he wasn’t even as horny as he usually was—which is **unheard of** for your man—but you knew better than anyone how sadness can effect libido levels so of course you respected that  


\- Logically, you knew that your boyfriend's state would get better eventually—it has only been 3 weeks since Tanaka left  


\- But what worried you was that he seemed to be getting even worse as the days went on  


\- _**He hasn’t initiated sex for months**_ which isn’t like him because sex with you was Nishi’s favourite thing in the entire world  


\- You felt like an utter failure as a girlfriend because you just didn’t know how to be the ‘Nishinoya’ of the relationship.  


\- Nishinoya really was THE BEST “Cheer-er Upper” ever.... but that was back when you were the only one who needed cheering up.  


\- **That is not the case anymore.**  


\- But you tried at least! You tried very hard! As every day passed, _you made him his favourite foods, offered him back massages (which he kindly refused) and even bought him all his hair products back in bulk._  


\- None of it worked  


\- And you were starting to feel bloody defeated.  


\- _A failure!_ you called yourself.

\- One day, while you were driving back home alone from a day trip to your parents house, you received a call from the most annoying boy in your life, smiling nonetheless as you clicked ‘answer’ on your car’s Bluetooth device.  


“Y/N! What’s the _**DEAL-LIO?”**_ Tanaka’s voice rung loudly in the surround sound speakers of your car, his voice sing-songy. You turned the dial to lower the volume.  


“Hey, Ryu.”  


“You driving right now?” You registered that he sounded so much happier since he’d moved in with his girlfriend in America, the opposite of your boyfriend.  


“Yeah, just leaving my parents'.”  


“That's cool. How long is that drive home? _Like 30-40 minutes, right?”_  


“Yep!”  


“And Noya is at home?”  


“He is. Why-What’s up?”  


“OH Good! Nuthin'. _I just thought I’d have to tell you to take a long way or something.”_  


_Why would he need you to take the long way…._ “Why?”  


“Isnt is obvious, Y/N? I wanted to ask what the Deal-lio is!”  


“How many times do I have to tell you two that I don’t speak _Tanakoya.…….”_ You rolled your eyes as you flipped on your turn signal.  


“Tawwww You kind of do. You’re pretty fluent after being around us for so long.”  


“Tanaka, is something the matter? Why are you calling? I just spoke to you this morning when you had FaceTime breakfast with Nishi and I…. And the day before that at FaceTime dinner… and the day before that and **the day before that.”**  


Tanaka laughed. “What can I say? I like being on FaceTime with my best friend, dudette! There’s no problem with that. But that’s not why I called.”  


You turned on the A/C in your vehicle, waiting for your boyfriend's best friend to elaborate...  


“I'm not sure I like your tone pretty lady........ _**but anyway....**_ I’m asking what the deal-lio is, because I’m wondering why you haven’t cheered up my boy yet.”  


Your jaw dropped. **“Excuse me!!”** Angry, you couldn't help but raise your voice. “I’ve been trying to cheer Nishi up for weeks!!!!!! I bought him hair products, I told him I’ll now agree to call him ‘The Rolling Thunder King’ for the foreseeable future, I even told him we could get him that puppy he wanted and name him Tanaka—!!”  


Tanaka chuckled. “Y/N. Sorry. I didn’t mean that you’re doing anything bad. All of those things are awesome and I know you’ve been making his favourite meals everyday too and doing loads more—he told me how great you’re being.”  


You were able to immediately calm down and smile a bit because your boyfriend’s recognition of your failed attempts to cheer him up by telling his friend was somewhat heartwarming to you.  


_**“But…..”**_ Ryu’s sing-songy voice returned when he said that. “I think there’s more you can do. _I mean......_ **if you really want to cheer my boy up.!”**  


You rolled your car to a stop at a familiar red light, flipping your hair to the right. “Kay then.... Tell me. I want to help him, Ryu.”  


“Atta girl! I know you do. And I hope you don’t take anything I’m about to say the wrong way but I'm offering my help because although you tried your best to cheer him up I just don’t think you’ll come up with something functional by yourself because-- _although you know Nishi as well as I do_ \--you don’t have a man’s brain.” He paused to sigh, sounding serious as he rarely does. _“I’m worried about Noya, dudette….._ I think he’s taking me moving away unhealthily hard even though you guys are coming to visit in a few months. So I thought about it... and I think I figure out a way that I’m pretty certain would bring him absolutely back to normal-Noya, or at least to 85% until you do it again.”  


You pushed down on the gas as the light changed green. “Anything that will help him, I’ll do.” You switched lanes. “So what is it??”  


The serious tone in the buzz cut man's voice disappeared.  


**“OHHHH YEAH! I’m going to need you to keep this energy because that’s the spirit, sister-in-law!”**  


“Ryūnosuke, we’re not……........................ _ **nevermind.**_ What is this sure-fire way of cheering him up?”  


“Ok. Sorry. It’s awesome! He has no idea I thought of it--but it’s freaking awesome! You just have to make sure it’s a surprise—well not that it would matter too much—because he will be so **fucking happy,** but still--”  


_“Should I be worried about doing this?”_  


Tanaka laughed nervously. “Uhhh, worried about being held _captive in bed_ , maybe! But nothing else.”  


Your eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Ryu, what are you going on about? Tell me what I’m supposed to do- now!!”  


The smile was palpable in Tanaka’s voice. _“Alright alright alright._ So you know how Noya finds you so exceptionally and extremely piping hot and dead sexy, right?”  


You blushed. “Uh, mhm….”  


“And you know how he is totally in love with his awesome car? The Charger?”  


You weren't following. _Surely he knows you tried that already._ “Yes….. but I’ve already offered him car, um, car…..intimate time, Ryu.”  


“Give me credit, will ya? It’s not that. He’s too sad to accept that, — _which says a lot...._ But I want you to do something else. Something he can’t deny. It’s fool proof, Okay? You ready to hear it?!”  


You bit your lip, thinking. Although the fact that Tanaka’s plans usually got people in trouble, making you apprehensive, you thought about the most amazing boyfriend you were about to go home t; that once upon a time always bounced to greet you at the door and shower you in hugs and kisses…would now sulkily still greet you, slowly walking over to you and kiss your cheek with a frown. The thought of your sweet baby like that hurt so badly. Returning from that thought, You couldn’t answer Tanaka fast enough.  


“I’m ready.”  


***

\- The following weekend, Noya was sadly eating a bowl of the sugary cereal that he loves by himself in the den. The cereal had gotten soggy because of how slowly he was eating it. He’d just gotten off a FaceTime-brunch call with his happy best friend Tanaka and his heart sunk when he was reminded that he couldn’t go over to his house later  


\- Noya sighed, perking up at the thought that weekends were reserved for his girlfriend anyway  


\- He usually made love to you until he literally felt like his balls were empty at this time, because every time he saw his hot gf orgasm _once_ he got addicted to that sensation and literally couldn’t stop unless you asked him to  


\- Dropping his spoon in the bowl so that it hit the soggy cereal, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes  


\- _He needed to be balls deep in his girlfriend so bad_  


\- Noya was in shock everyday that he bagged a super-model looking girlfriend like you that actually loved him back  


\- He thought about the weekends before Tanaka moved away when he would hold himself back from finishing early all because you were moaning his name so loudly that he literally thought a sound track of those moans alone would get him off  


\- But those moans combined with the slow grind you did on his dick before transitioning to bouncing when you were on top, made him grab a hold of your thighs and thrust up into you so he’d control your orgasm before he bursted  


\- He needed to get laid by you so bad. It was the best feeling of the world.  


\- And you were offering…But he didn’t take you up on your offers….because he knew his mind wouldn’t be fully focused on bringing you to continuous orgasm after orgasm and he didn’t think that was fair to you  


\- He willed his dick to soften at the table because thinking back to your offers got him sooo horny  


\- Nishinoya did what he always did when he was sad and decided to retreat to his outdoor man cave. On the side of your shared house there was a fenced in private area where Y/N placed a whole outdoor seating area so he could sit down with his favourite pop and manga.  


\- It was in the shade and it was peaceful but most importantly it was in perfect range of his 1969 Restored Dodge Charger that he could guard  


\- Him and Y/N had two nice cars, so Nishi only used this baby for trips up the mountain because he cared for it that much.  


\- Anyway, Noya collected his mangas and a case of pop and retreated to his favourite spot in the house.  


\- You had told him earlier that you’d be getting some work done from home in the office so he may not see you, so imagine Nishinoya’s surprise when—after sitting outside in his spot for an hour—you opened the side door to keep him company  


\- But not just any “company”  


Nishinoya watched you walk outside wearing a skimpy, VERY skimpy— pink bikini with stripper heels to boot.  


\- _HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT,_ Noya thought as his eyes roamed your body rapidly  


\- He was frozen in his seat as he let out a long very long whistle that he didn’t even know he let out  


\- You, pretending he wasn’t even there like Tanaka coached, brought the bucket of water you had carried out there and sat it down next to his precious car.  


\- You heard Noya whistle and when you looked over at your boyfriend his eyes were trained on your ass and he was squeezing the arm chair handles for dear life.  


\- You looked down between his legs and saw a tent forming already in his shorts  


\- Content in the power you had over your man, your confidence skyrocketed, deciding you would have fun with this  


\- When you walked back over to the side of the house, Noya’s dick also skyrocketed, raising so fast he felt lightheaded  


\- He watched with desire as you walked past him as if he wasn’t even there  


\- He frowned when you walked back into the house quickly but perked back up when you’d returned, only having fetched your phone and speakers. You started playing sexy up beat songs like “Sexy Can I” by Ray Jay loudly  


\- You then bent over by the side of the house to unroll the hose that you two kept there for watering the plants  


\- _Mmmmmmmm,_ he thought as he looked at how your bikini bottoms bunched up when you bent over like that  


\- He licked his lips, suddenly very thirsty and _very_ hard… especially considering his hormones and the thought of you naked were the reasons he came out here in the first place  
\- But you were just getting started.  


\- Turning on the hose and directing it toward the car, you watched your footing as you slowly gave his baby (the Charger) an initial rinse so that every part of it was wet.  
you pulled a larger bucket of soap water next to the car and got to work on soaping it up sexily  


\- Noya groaned, unable to keep his auditory senses in.  


\- The fact that this was like a scene out of his hottest daydreams of you and that you were ignoring him….made him feel like he was going to die  


\- He was torn between wanting to stop you to f*ck your lights out OR watching this once-in-a-lifetime scene unfold before him  


\- Allowing himself to enjoy your show, he chose the latter.  


\- _For now._  


\- He could always enjoy the former when his legs wanted to work but for now he would fight his instincts and drink you in, his smoking hot girlfriend dressed in a tiny pink bikini, the same bikini he’d gushed about you wearing when he walked past it in the mall with Tanaka last summer  


\- Back in the present, Noya’s eyes widen as he watches you take a break from soaping up to sip water out of the hose and you ~~purposely~~ “accidentally” get the cold water all over you, mainly down your cleavage in the process  


\- In turn, he wipes drool off his chin when you decide to just say fuck it and spray your hair too so that your hair is all wet in ringlets. You shake under the freezing cold water... effectively making your boobs jiggle with you  


\- Nishi switches to biting his lower lip so hard it draws a little bit of blood as he watches you start soaping up his car again, staring at you from behind as you bend over the hood trying to scrub the roof.  


\- ~~Girl, you knew damn well that you couldn’t reach the roof from that angle but you were pretty sure that your ass looked really good in this position from where your boyfriend was sitting annnnnnnnnd tbh: if asked, your boyfriend would have said that "looked really good" is the understatement of the century~~  


\- Nishinoya then, and only then, found the ability to move his arms because he needed to palm his throbbing erection. You leaning over the hood reminded him of when he wrapped your legs around his waist and hammered into your wet heat **way too long** ago on the mountain, and it was all too much  


\- It was too hot for him not to touch himself to the sight  


\- His mind already hazy, Noya tried to keep his eyes open as he watched your boobs in that tiny bikini press against the glass of his drivers seat window in the sexiest way possible.  
_**he will never be able to look at that window the same again or concentrate while driving again, fuck**_  


\- He closed his eyes when he visualized your hard nipples poking through your thin bikini top on the window.  


\- _So fucking gorgeous,_ he thought  


\- To Nishi, palming himself is such a minimal thing on the pleasure scale but because of how worked up he is, his head lolled back when his hand ghosted over his balls. He was already there.  


\- He was only vaguely aware of the fact that--even though you two were in complete privacy due to your the fences--he was still outside so he couldn’t whip his dick out and hammer it home while watching you work on his car. Like he wanted to.  


\- _Oh my God were you ever cheering the man up._  


\- And you were having so much fun doing it!  


\- Your boyfriend was so horny and you could almost feel his eyes boring into every exposed inch of your wet figure.  


\- Still playing the part, you stopped soaping the car in the hot sun to fan yourself and use a dry cloth to blot the sweat off your sexy skin  


\- You peeped over at your man and noticed that his jaw was now slack, his eyes following the movement of your towel. His hand slowly caressed his (clothed) dick that you missed so much  


\- You felt a burst of happiness because Tanaka was right about this. He promised that if you did this you would see no trace of sadness in Nishinoya’s entire being and he was right! Oh my god. - - You missed seeing your boyfriend this happy. You could tell that he was loving this  


\- _And you haven’t even touched him yet!_  


\- Continuing, you let yourself feel like a slutty bikini car wash girl that wanted him to tip you **VERY** well:  


\- You squeezed your boobs together as subtly as you could with your elbows when you kneeled down to wipe the tires……  


\- You blew a kiss in the mirrors before wiping them too  


\- You even got on all 3 out of 4s to soap up the roof from a real angle that you could reach  


\- Those moves and the position you were in now made Noya speed up the pace on his pumping. It had only been maybe 5 minutes since he started and already he couldn’t take anymore.  


\- It made you sooo sexually frustrated that your man was using you washing his car to get off, especially because he had no clue how hot he looked right now  


\- Knowing your boyfriend was about to cum without even getting to the bedroom part, you walked right over to him, acknowledging his presence for the first time.  


\- Tanaka told you to completely ignore him, but you knew your boyfriend a bit better than that, and edging him would pay off later, so you placed both your hands on the arms of his chair and leaned forward.  


\- Your ample cleavage was on display right in front of his eyes, they almost touched his long eyelashes and you leaned even closer to whisper in his ear.  
_“Stop touching yourself, Yuu.”_ You whispered sexily. “I’m going to finish washing your car, and then you’re going to _pay me_ for my services. I accept cash, credit, or _**deep thrusts,**_ Kay?”  


Nishinoya, eyes wide and staring right in the middle of your boobs, nodded eagerly. He almost swallowed his own tongue when you listed sinking his dick inside you as one of the methods of payment.  


\- Satisfied when your bf moved his hand completely away from his private area, you walked back to his car, swaying your hips to the music in the process.  
\- You could hear him groan again and you bit your lip.  


\- Back to ignoring your man like Tanaka told you to do, you rinsed off his car dutifully. Removing your slip-off heels, you left the hood of the car for last.  


\- A few minutes later, You had just about finished when your speedy boyfriend couldn’t take it anymore.  


\- In a moment he had your back in its favourite position: pressed against the hood of his wet car, his fingers gently— _abnormally gently by the way his mind wanted to take you harder than ever before_ —rubbed your sweet spot through the material of your bikini bottoms  


\- Your head fell back on the hood from the pleasure, and your boyfriend smirked  


\- _It’s been too long omg,_ you thought to yourself  


“Can you wash my car like this every weekend, babe?” Nishinoya asked as he hastily started to unbuckle the belt holding up his shorts with the hand not making you see stars. You moaned again, trying hard to choke out,  


“Th-That depends.”  


You panted and he pumped himself once with his hand before lining his throbbing penis up with your entrance. You pulled your bikini bottom to the side before he even had the chance to.  
“That depends on what?” Noya asked playfully. He only pushed his tip in your soaking wet box.. teasing **you** now. You rushed to answer him.  


“That depends on if it—“ you moaned as he squeezed in and out of your opening unfairly, with just the tip. _It felt so fucking good._  


“That depends on what, babe?” He repeated. Biting his lip as you used one of your hands to squeeze your left breast.  


_God, she’s **so** hot,_ he thought, knowing he couldn’t tease much longer. He was ready to cum now.  


Luckily, you found your voice. “Depends if it ch-cheered you up, Noya. I want you to be happy again.”  


Noya’s romantic side thrusted to the forefront of his lust-filled brain and his eyes softened for a second. _You did this to cheer him up?_ If his dick wasn't about to explode, he would probably shed a tear. He wanted to give you the world. He couldn’t ask for more from a girlfriend, wow he-- You moaned once which semi-thrusted Noya back to his horny state.  


“Y/N, I promise you, after you doing this, I’ll be happier than I was before anything happened. _**You**_ and my car—it was so amazing baby, just the thought of this memory will put a huge smile on my face forever. Don’t even worry about that anymore.” A lazy smile took over your face and you opened your mouth to say something back but a loud wanton cry came out instead because your boyfriend roughly sheathed himself inside you. You both moaned again in unison. Noya did not waste any more time and you arched your back because one more thrust was all it took for both of you to meet your earth shattering climaxes.  


_**Hey, it's been months, remember?** _  


Panting, you both looked at one another, knowing that you were just warming up, and it was at that very moment that **you** \-- _Y/N_ –had officially surpassed Noya for the position of the “Best Cheer-er Upper” .... ever.  


_You should be proud._


End file.
